Sirius' Escape
by Cadogan's Abraxan
Summary: Sirius cannot take his 'family' any more. With their last fight, Sirius takes flight. One-shot


I smashed a glass against the wall in utter frustration, my oh so dearest mother was getting on my last nerve. I couldn't suffer through her insults anymore. I had had enough. What the hell was this family coming to? I knew their opinions about muggles, I knew their opinions about muggle borns, I knew they hated me for being a Gryffindor, but SHIT! I never suspected that they would actually believe in Voldemort. How could they actually support that bastard. Well… I would be lying to myself if I said I never believed it, but I never really thought this day would come. I must have been in denial this whole time. Of course they would follow him. How could I even contemplate for one blink of a second that they would be any different. How delusional have I been?

I need to get out of this house, I need to escape. I can't stay one more moment.

"Sirius Black, you worthless scum, get down here this INSTANT!" yelled the women that called me her mother. I did not want to see her or her ugly face with her stupid ideals ever again. As I stomped down the stairs as loudly as I possibly could, I saw Kreature just standing by my mother looking adoringly into her eyes. I hate that house elf, oh how I absolutely hated him. Following her blindly, just like how everyone else follows Voldemort. People are sheep. Why can't they think for their own damn selves? See and open their own eyes, what they are doing to this world. But, no, people are blinded by their own prejudices, hate, and pride.

"What do you want," I asked in a condescending tone of which I knew she hated, glaring into her cold eyes filled with hatred.

A hand swiped against my cheek. My desensitized cheek hardly felt a sting. I continued my glare even as she had hit me.

"Don't talk to me in that tone, Brat! I called you down here because the Dark Lord wants you to join his ranks, and I believe that this would be the best thing for you. Maybe you could finally live up to the Black name instead of associating with Gryffindor filth. You should be more like your brother. Join him."

I spat in her face. I knew this was coming, there were so many countless hints that this was going to happen. Ever since his non-brother joined, he knew that sooner or later he, too, would be asked as well and there was no way in hell that was going to happen. I could still hardly believe that my blood family had sunk this low, but it didn't matter to me anymore. This wasn't his family, it never had been.

"You will join Voldemort!" she screamed.

"Or what? You'll starve me? Beat me? Hex me into submission? You have no control over me anymore, I'm leaving!"

I stormed into my room slamming the door shut as a curse was shot at me. My mother didn't dare come into this room. The pictures of muggle photographs and motor cycles almost made her faint the last time she barged in. It was my one and only refuge in this god forsaken house, a refuge that I could no longer have. I packed my stuff as quickly as I could, using magic as my aid.

A feeling of great relief washed over me, it felt so good to finally say that to them. I changed into my animagus form in order to remain undetected and ran enjoying the freedom I had been waiting for an eternity. Everything seemed to have a whole new excitement to it, the stars were brighter, the cool grass massaged my paws, and the air had a crispness I had never experienced before. I slowed down from my run as I realized I had nowhere to go. There was one place I could turn to; the thought hit me like a breath of fresh air. The only brother I ever really had, James.

But no, James was possibly still angry after what I did to Snape. The only words we spoke on the train to one another were a goodbye. I said sorry to the group so many times, but they all went ignored. Even I was angry at myself for that one. I knew our friendship would last, but everyone needed time to cool down before I could talk to them and I didn't know if enough time had passed. How could I do that to Remus? I hated myself.

His parents would take me in, that was for sure. Even through all the trouble James and I made, I could feel they loved me as their own child. And James couldn't just turn down a friend in need because of a stupid mistake, could he? A very dangerous stupid mistake I chided myself. I looked up to the stars winking at me, mocking my situation.

Still, I had nowhere to go. I paced several times in a tight circle gathering up all the courage to speak with him. Then, with a heavy and hopeful heart I made my decision.

Under the cloak of darkness, I flew to his house on my broomstick. At around two in the morning I knocked on the magnificent door, like I had so many times before. But this time was different, this time, I might be able to call this place home. I waited as I saw wand lights inside the house. James' dad answered the door.

"I can't live with them any longer! They have joined the ranks of Voldemort. Please, I have nowhere else to go," I explained. Without any questions, James' dad brought me inside. They prepared my bed in the room I always slept in. James and I shared a look, he nodded in understanding and forgiveness. I suspect he knew this day would come, they probably had all expected it. I looked to his parents with grateful eyes. No more words needed to be said to express my gratefulness at their generosity.

"You can tell us everything in the morning, but for now, get some rest. You look awful," said Mrs. Potter, tucking me in for the night.

Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. Before exhaustion took me in, I said goodnight to the world, and farewell to my blood family.


End file.
